


Letters to a Bullied Actor

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Harry Potter RPF Misc/Crossovers [3]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Bullying, Community: comment_fic, Confessions, Epistolary, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom receives letters from Harry Potter fans after he reveals that he was bullied for playing the role of Draco Malfoy in the films.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to a Bullied Actor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there. :) I’ve been wanting to cook up something like this ever since I first read this really great book called “Letters to a Bullied Girl: Messages of Healing and Hope” by Olivia Gardner, Sarah Buder and Emily Buder.
> 
> “You may have read the news story in May 2007 about Olivia Gardner, the 14-year-old epileptic girl from Novato, California, who was bullied mercilessly for over two years in three separate schools. You also may have heard about two sisters from Mill Valley, Emily (17) and Sarah (14), who started a campaign to solicit letters of support for Olivia from teens and others who had experienced similar traumas. But what you may not know is that what began as a local, small-town project has blossomed into a worldwide phenomenon that has sparked websites, other letter-writing campaigns, and a book (this one) called LETTERS TO A BULLIED GIRL.”
> 
> As a result, this is what I came up with. Hope you like it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the stories I cook up from time to time.

Letters to a Bullied Actor

Sitting down at his desk, Tom Felton noticed an envelope addressed to him. Intrigued, Tom picked up the envelope and slit it open. Pulling out the letter, Tom unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Tom,_  
_When I heard you on television and how you spoke of being bullied and picked on at school — just because of your role as Draco Malfoy in the Harry Potter film series — I felt bad for you, as I know you are not at all like Draco in real life, and instead one of the most charming and pleasant actors of your time as well as a great musician. Plus, I was also angered, but my anger was directed at your tormentors. How could they do that to you, Tom? Why didn’t they just tell you that they were jealous of you because you got the chance to play the role of the bully in a movie, which was a role they had to play every Monday through Friday at school except on holidays?_

_Well, I certainly hope that things are going well for you now, and that your tormentors now feel bad for how they tried to make you feel regretful of taking on the role of the ‘Harry Potter’ bad boy. I have seen the first and second films, and I think you did an awesome job bringing Draco to life._

Tom couldn’t help but smile at the next part of the letter.

_In my mind, and I’m sure you would agree with me, I think Draco would definitely teach all the bullies of the past, especially the ones in films such as Scut Farkus from the 1983 film **A Christmas Story** , Ace Merrill from 1986’s **Stand by Me** and Flash Thompson in the 2002 film **Spider-Man** , a lesson that they would never forget. And if any of them tried picking on him or simply got fresh with him, he would definitely tell them **‘No one asked your opinions, you filthy little Mudbloods’**. I can imagine the looks of shock and surprise crossing the faces of Ace, Flash, Scut and all those other bullies — including the adult bullies as well._

Tom laughed a little while imagining that very scenario. He had to admit, he could also see his character sitting those bullies down and giving them what-for. He then turned back to the letter.

_Anyway, Tom, I just want to say that you have courage — the courage to stand up and take on the role of the fictional bully when nobody else will, and also the courage to hold your head high when you are bullied by the real-life villains as well._

_If you want, be sure to write to me (and my fellow Harry Potter fans) some time._

_~With all our blessings,_  
_A Harry Potter fan_

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
